


Art: Love & Other Super Villians

by sian1359



Category: Leverage
Genre: Fanart, Multi, Photoshop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-11
Updated: 2010-11-11
Packaged: 2017-10-13 04:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/132759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sian1359/pseuds/sian1359
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover for Sunspot's Poly Big Bang 2010 story</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art: Love & Other Super Villians

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Love and Other Super Villians](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/1866) by Sunspot. 



[   
](http://s926.photobucket.com/albums/ad105/sian1359/covers%20and%20frontispieces/?action=view&current=polybb.jpg)


End file.
